1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication antenna unit that includes a communication antenna that utilizes a circuit board and a human body sensor, and relates to a mobile terminal apparatus, that includes such communication antenna, in which a battery pack is accommodated adjacent to the circuit board inside a casing and a power feeding portion of the battery pack is connected to a power reception portion inside the casing.
2. Background Art
In outdoor operations such as deliveries and payments by door-to-door parcel delivery service, warehousing management and insurance sales, mobile terminal apparatuses are used in many cases in order to deal with various types of data.
As illustrated in FIG. 22, in a mobile terminal apparatus 500, for example, a connector portion 502 is provided in a circuit board 501 inside a casing, and a power feeding portion 506 of a battery pack 505 is connected to a power reception portion 504 that is connected to the connector portion 502. Among the power reception portions 504, there has been known a power reception portion in which a plurality of power reception terminals 507 are formed in a band form. In the power reception portion 504, each of the power reception terminals 507 is aligned at a predetermined interval along a mutual thickness direction (see JP-A-2008-97961).
In recent years, the mobile terminal apparatus 500 has been required for improvement in drop durability and shock resistance. However, in the related art, if a shock greater than an anticipated shock is applied to the casing, vibration of a power reception portion are transferred to a connector portion. Therefore, there is a possibility that damage such as a separation from a circuit board may occur in the circuit board and the connector portion.
Moreover, when the mobile terminal apparatus 500 is used in outdoor operations, there occurs a case where a battery in a battery pack is in an empty state during the operations. In that case, there is a need to replace the battery pack. In addition, it is required that the mobile terminal apparatus 500 used in the outdoor operations has water resistance and dust resistance compared to a case of being used indoors, thereby being required for studies to improve the water resistance and the dust resistance.
In addition, in the above mobile terminal apparatuses for outdoor operations, for example, for a case of processing a payment, in order to transmit payment data to a payment process center, there are provided a data communication module such as Second Generation (2G), Third Generation (3G) and Long Term Evolution (LTE); a communication antenna that is connected thereto and the like.
In the data communication modules, there is a data communication module compatible with multiple telecommunication standards, for example, compatible with both 2G and 3G. In addition, as for LTE, for example, there is a data communication module that adopts multiple carrier frequencies under one communication standard. Therefore, the communication antenna that is connected to a communication module compatible with the multiple communication standards also needs to be designed in an antenna pattern compatible with the multiple communication standards or the multiple carrier frequencies.
Moreover, in mobile phones, a negative influence on the human body by electromagnetic waves generated from the communication antenna is of great concern. In that respect, there is adopted a technology to detect an approach or contact of the human body with respect to the communication antenna so as to weaken electromagnetic wave energy generated by the communication antenna (for example, refer to JP-A-2000-216610).
In JP-A-2000-216610, impedance of the communication antenna is changed when the human body approaches or comes into contact with the communication antenna, and it is detected that the electromagnetic wave energy that is supposed to be output returns to an apparatus side. In other words, this is an indirect detection method for which it is doubtful whether high detection sensitivity can be acquired with the indirect detection method. Therefore, it is more preferable to adopt a direct detection method. JP-A-9-233016 discloses a technology, for example, to directly detect the approach or contact itself of the human body with respect to the communication antenna or a radio communication apparatus on which the communication antenna is mounted.
Regarding the mobile terminal apparatuses for outdoor operations, even though the apparatus is used for only data communication, it is anticipated that the apparatus is held in the hand or is put in a holder attached to the waist or in a pocket to be carried. In that case, the approach or contact of the human body with respect to the communication antenna of a communication terminal apparatus occurs frequently. Therefore, in the mobile terminal apparatuses for outdoor operations as well, there is a need for the technology that controls communication electricity by detecting the approach or contact of the human body.
In addition to the above technology to be compatible with the multiple communication standards and the technology to control the communication electricity by detecting the approach or contact of the human body, functions to be implemented in the mobile terminal apparatus are increasing steadily. For example, when using the apparatus for an operation that requires a payment processing, a reading function for magnetic cards or contact/non-contact IC cards is necessary. In addition, when using the apparatus for deliveries in a parcel delivery service or for warehousing management, a reading function for a bar code, a QR code (registered trademark), an RF-ID Tag and the like is necessary. Therefore, a space for circuits assigned for each function is steadily reduced. The circumstance is not exceptional for a communication control circuit including the aforementioned communication antenna, the human body sensor and the battery pack including the connector portion and the power reception portion thereof.